Vivre pour
by Kumikoneko
Summary: Après jenesaiscombiendemois, voici enfin la fin de l'histoire! Oui, je sais, j'ai un léger prob d'ordi. Je répondrais au rivieuws du chap4 plus tard! En attendant, bonne lecture!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Syeda, the Shadowangel

Base : Fruit Basket

Genre: Yaoi; Viol

Couple: Akito x Kyo ; Hatsu X Kyo ; Hatori X Ayame (Désolé mais j'accroche pas avec Yuki !!)

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi!

Note : Je n'ai lu que les sept premiers tomes et je n'ai pas vu l'anime…

**Vivre pour …**

****

****

**0) Prologue :**

****

Une douleur lancinante…

Encore un coup !

La morsure du fouet sur son dos…

Ses poignets douloureux retenu par de grosses chaînes qui descendaient du plafond…

La morsure du froid de la pièce sur sa peau nue….

Le rire de ses bourreaux…

Depuis deux semaines, c'était son quotidien. 

Sa punition pour avoir été amoureux de Yuki, lui, le paria…

Une voix se fait entendre… Elle est loin dans son esprit…Mais, il sait, par habitude, que cette voix est promesse d'une souffrance mentale plus forte encore…

Il n'est qu'un simple pantin entre ses mains.

Une voix chaude se fait entendre au creux de son oreille et il ouvre les yeux.

-… Akito…

-Tu te réveilles enfin, kyo ? 

-…

-Tu sais, Yuki m'en veut de t'avoir enlevé alors j'ai dû lui effacer la mémoire… Bon, j'ai dû menacer Hatori de faire du mal à Kana pour qu'il accepte, mais bon…

-… 

-Que ressentais-tu pour lui ?

-…Je l'aimais…

Akito l'embrassa violement et répondit :

-Il est à moi seul, tu peux le comprendre, non ?

Un autre baiser

-Et toi aussi, tu es à moi !

Et l'enfer recommence…Il dure une heure mais il semble durer une éternité…

Quand Akito se retire du corps de Kyo, celui-ci se recroqueville comme il peut. Sans un regard, le chef de la famille Sôma sort de la pièce. Les gardes y rentrent…Et l'enfer recommence.

Le soir tombe, il est seul…

On l'a détaché car il n'est plus en mesure de lutter. 

L'adolescent est couché par terre, les yeux ouverts sur rien. Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il est là, pourquoi on lui en veut. Il ne se préoccupe plus de faire partie des douze, il ne voit plus qu'un seul avenir.

Il se résume en un mot :

MORT

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, les pas qui s'approchent, il ne les entend plus…

***

Les deux nouveaux arrivants s'arrêtent à quelques pas du corps martyrisé. Le premier s'approche doucement et tend une main vers le blessé. Ce dernier ne réagit même pas. 

-Il faut se dépêcher, si on ne veut pas tomber sur Akito.

-Je sais !

Le premier prit l'adolescent dans ses bras et, aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient venu, ils s'en allèrent.

***

Hatori posa le corps de l'adolescent sur le lit et entreprit de le soigner. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant le manque de réaction qu'avait Kyo. Kyo n'était pas sensé être silencieux ! Il devait être bruyant, râler et tempêter sur tout et sur rien ! Mais là, il ressemblait plus à une coquille vide. Il avait toujours les yeux ouverts mais ne semblait toujours rien voir. Hatori soupira, lui ferma les yeux et lui injecta un léger somnifère.

-Alors ? 

-J'en sais rien ! L'état de choc est trop grand et il semble ne plus avoir de volonté. 

-…Un pantin… Akito l'a brisé.

-…

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? 

-Ayame, nous sommes tous fautif ! Soupira le médecin.

-Quoi ?

-Nous avons passé quinze ans à le mettre à l'écart de tout. On l'a exilé de nous volontairement. Sa seule famille est Kazuma, ce n'est plus suffisant… pour le ramener… Le seul truc que nous pouvons encore faire est de rester à ses côtés et à espérer …

-Et si Akito sait qu'il est ici ?

-Kana est sous la surveillance d'un « ami » ! Je l'ai contacté avant d'aller le chercher. 

-Un ami ?

-J'aurais préféré ne pas faire appel à lui et je veux pas en parler !

-Ok !

Ils laissèrent l'adolescent se reposer et Hatori alla se coucher dans le salon, Ayame, en serpent à cause froid, se lova contre lui !

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'un cri les réveilla. Hatori se précipita au chevet du malade suivit d'Ayame et découvrit Kyo, assit sur le lit, ses yeux fixant un ennemi invisible, son corps se convulsant frénétiquement. Ne sachant que faire, il prépara une seringue de calmant pendant que le serpent serra l'adolescent dans ses bras. Sentant une étreinte chaude et rassurante autour de lui, Kyo se détendit. 

Le chat mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprit et il fini par rouvrir les yeux. Son instinct de chat lui signalait qu'il y avait deux personnes dans la même pièce que lui. Mais il était trop faible pour qu'il sache s'ils étaient amis ou ennemis.

Il les regarda et les reconnu enfin.

Hatori et Ayame !!

Il voulu parler mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

-Ne parle pas, tu es encore trop faible ! Lui dit le médecin. 

Il constata qu'il était toujours dans les bras du serpent et il s'en dégagea violement. Ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas.

-Kyo, tu devrais te reposer un peu ! Ne crains rien, tu es en sécurité, ici ! Repose toi, nous sommes à tes côtés !

En disant ces mots, Hatori lui injecta le calmant et Kyo retomba dans les bras de morphée.


	2. Hatsuharu

Auteur : Syeda, the Shadowangel

E-mail : syeda_shadowangel@yahoo.fr

Genre: yaoi, dépression

Couple: Kyo x Haru ; Hatori x Ayame

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi !!

Pardon pour le retard !!!!!!!!!!! ^____^ 

Réponses aux revieuws :

Mouton : C'est  vrai qu'il y en a peu et c'est dommage, enfin…. Voilà la suite !

Mélusine2 : Merci beaucoup !

Kaory : Salut, toi… Je sais que c'est triste mais bon,  après la pluie, le beau temps !!!

Noguard : voilà la suite, j'espère t'avoir aidée…

Et merci aussi à brigittedelalance pour tes mails !

Désolé d'avoir traînée !

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

2)Deux cœurs solitaires….

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il s'était perché sur le toit de la grande maison des Soma ! Deux heures qu'il regardait le lent mouvement des nuages !

…Et qu'il se remémorait son pass !

Depuis toujours, ils s'étaient tous moqués de lui, lui, le bœuf, autrefois abusé par la souris.

On disait de lui, qu'il était un idiot ! Que seul un imbécile aurait fait confiance à ce petit animal !

Et ces remarques lui faisaient d'autant plus mal que c'était son entourage proche qui les faisait !

Il soupira

Lui qui, d'apparence, était d'un naturel calme mais qui devenait black dès qu'une contrariété se présentait, se demandait à quoi se résumait finalement sa vie quand un hurlement se fit entendre.

Il était faible et il supposa qu'il venait de loin…De la maison d'Hatori.

Il se releva lentement et descendit du toit pour ensuite prendre la direction de la maison du médecin, vaguement ennuyer qu'on le dérange en plein dans sa remémoration !

***

-On fait quoi ? Demanda pour la énième fois Ayam

Hatori prit le temps de recoucher Kyo avant de regarder son ami

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas ! Il fait cauchemar sur cauchemar ! Et, évidement, impossible de joindre Kazuma, puisqu'il est reparti en voyage !

-Bah, on va AAAHHHH !!

Hatori se tourna vers la porte pour y trouver :

-Hatsuharu, tu ne devrais pas entrer comme un fantôme chez les gens !

-…Désol

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Ayam

-J'ai entendu crier.

-….

-….

-Ca venait d'ici

Et sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers le lit 

-Que ?!

-C'est à cause d'Akito… Murmura Hatori.

-Tu sais sans doute que Kyo et Yuki sortaient ensemble, Akito a également fini par l'apprendre et a décidé d'enfermer Kyo dès à présent ! Mon cher petit frère ne le supportait pas et il a obligé Hatori à lui effacer la mémoire sans quoi, il ferait du mal à Kana. Maintenant, on en est revenu à la haine qu'il se portait avant ! Mais il n'a pas seulement enfermé Kyo ! Regarde-le, c'est vraiment… inhumain ! Raconta Ayamé, mortellement sérieux !

Hatsuharu s'approcha du chat et s'assit sur le bord de son lit ! Il lui passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux et soupira alors que le roux laissait passer une plainte de douleur !

-Il a os !

-Quoi ? Demandèrent le médecin et le serpent, en même temps

-Le toucher, lui faire du mal ! Gronda le bœuf

Un instant, Hatori cru qu'il parlait de Yuki, il n'était pas vraiment secret que Hatsu aimait énormément Yuki mais quand il vit l'étrange regard que lui faisait le bœuf, il comprit que c'était bien de Kyo qu'il parlait !

-Je croyais… Commença Ayamé 

Mais il fut interrompu par le regard meurtrier d'Haru : en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était devenu Black

-Je vais le crever, ce salopard ! 

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais fut retenu par le médecin 

-Tu ne peux pas te pointer comme ça !

-Bouge-toi, le poisson !

-Non ! Tu vas m'écouter…

Mais ils furent interrompus par un gémissement ! D'un bloc, ils se tournèrent vers le chat ! Celui-ci reprenait conscience ! En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Hatsu se trouvait près de lui et Ayamé se demanda vaguement depuis quand le bœuf était devenu si rapide !

-Kyo ? 

Le susnommé ouvrit péniblement les paupières et focalisa son regard vers son interlocuteur. Encore une fois, il essaya de parler mais, encore une fois, le son resta bloqué et ses yeux commencèrent à pleurer tandis qu'il essaya de répéter les mêmes mots, comme une litanie. Désemparé, Haru le prit doucement dans ses bras et ne fit rien quand il sentit le corps du chat se raidir dans ses bras. Il écouta se ce que le roux voulait désespérément leur faire comprendre et se figea ! Il s'écarta doucement du corps de son ami afin de planter son regard dans le sien et se qu'il vit lui fit encore plus mal ! 

-Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais nous ne te tuerons ! Jamais ! 

Hatori alla s'assoire de l'autre côté du blessé et lui prit gentiment la main

-C'est ça que tu veux ? Mourir ?

Kyo hocha la tête

-Je comprends mais, nous ne pouvons te tuer ! Kyo, je ne sais pas si le moment est vraiment bien choisit mais je tenais à te le dire ! Je suis désol ! Nous avons toujours suivit Akito et depuis des siècles, nous avons mit le chat en Quarantaine ! Personnellement, j'ai des remords ! Personne ne mériterait d'être enfermé à vie sous prétexte qu'il est différent, c'est débile ! Je m'excuse, Pardon !

Kyo le regarda, étonné quand Ayamé reprit la parole.

-Moi aussi, je m'excuse ! Je n'avais pas le droit de te juger ! J'ai fait beaucoup de mal, autant à toi qu'à mon frère ! Pardon !

Kyo les regarda à tour de rôle avant d'éclater en sanglots ! Pourquoi lui demandaient-ils pardon alors qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal ! Lui aussi, il les avait jugés !  Et puis, pourquoi demander pardon à un objet, une chose sans importance ni autre utilité que sexuelle. Peut-être qu'eux aussi voulaient tout simplement l'avoir ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas

-Pourquoi ? Parvint-il à demander

-Parce que c'est juste ! Répondit Hatori. Parce qu'on tien à toi ! Ne t'inquiète plus, tu n'as que des amis, ici !

Le chat ne répondit rien et il sentit qu'Haru le reprit dans ses bras. Bizarrement , il était bien alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait que se battre ! Il se surprit à se blottir contre lui, cherchant cette chaleur qui le réchauffait. Il avait peur mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, il savait qu'il était désormais en sécurité avec Haru. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit doucement et Hatori nota qu'il semblait, pour la première fois qu'ils l'avaient ramenée, serein !

Le dragon et le serpent laissèrent les deux amis ensemble et retournèrent dans le salon. Là, ils furent surprit de voir qu'une personne les y attendait.

-Pauvre Kyo, c'est assez terrible ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je pense qu'il va vite se remettre !

-Shiguré, évite de penser tout de suite au sexe ! Il lui faudra du temps ! Même si c'est déjà pas mal qu'il accepte l'un de nous ! Répondit le médecin en se laissant tomber sur le sofa, vite imité par le serpent. 

-Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles car je me doutais que tu ne laisserais pas Kyo entre ses mains ! Et j'ai eu raison ! 

-J'ai agit sans réfléchir, maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ? 

-J'ai demandé à Momiji de trouver une de nos villa de libre ! Allez-y, il ne peut rester ici, l'air y est malsain ! Sourit le chien 

-Ca ne t'étonne pas qu'Haru soit si proche de Kyo ? Demanda abruptement le serpent

-Pas vraiment, comme je dis toujours, les cœurs solitaires se trouvent toujours !

Les trois amis sourirent doucement

A suivre


	3. Face à Akito

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : Yaoi, et je sais pas…

Couple : Kyo/Hatsu

Disclaimer : Pas à moi !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Misao girl : **Vi, moi aussi, je trouve ça kawai…. ^___^, En tout cas merci beaucoup !

**Anne Laure :** Tu es si content que ça ? En tout cas, voilà le troisième chap !

Et merci à Brigitte delalance pour son mail !

****

**Vivre pour : **

****

Kyo ouvrit doucement les yeux, il lui semblait baigner dans une chaleur dont il ne se souvenait la provenance ! Son regard croisa un magnifique regard chocolat ! 

-….Haru….

-Comment tu te sens ?

-…

-Kyo

Pour toutes réponses, Kyo repoussa doucement son ami et voulu se lever mais, ses blessures n'étant pas vraiment guérie et ses côtes lui faisant mal, il y renonça et se laissa doucement retomber sur son lit sous le regard inquiet du bœuf 

-Tu ne devrais pas forcer sur tes blessures !

-Que fais-tu ici ? Questionna brusquement le chat

-Quoi ? 

-A mes côtés !

-…

-Tu devrais être au côté de Yuki, non ?

-Kyo

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment gentil ce que tu dis ! Fit une troisième voix

Shiguré entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit sous le regard étonné du chat !

-Tu…Shiguré… Articula péniblement ce dernier

-Je comprends que tu sois chamboulé après tout ça, c'est normal ! Mais comprends qu'on veut t'aider ! 

-Il fallait y penser avant ! Explosa Kyo ! Depuis toujours, vous m'accusez de tous les tords ! Mais merde ! J'ai rien fait ! Comment je peux vous faire confiance ! Dites –moi ! …

Alerté par le bruit, Hatori et Ayamé entrèrent pour mieux se ramasser l'engueulade du chat

Celui-ci, à bout de nerf, continuait de déverser sa peine

-…Vous n'étiez pas là quand j'avais besoin de vous, vous n'étiez pas là pour m'aider ! A part me rejeter votre haine en pleine gueule, vous ne avez rien faire ! Alors, merde, dites moi…

Il sentit deux bras l'enserrer

-…Dites-moi qui croire….

Un baiser sur son front

-…Je vous en prie ! Sanglota t-il  dans les bras d'Hatsu

Ils le laissèrent pleurer un moment, sachant bien qu'il devait exorciser sa peine. 

Quand il se calma, il leva les yeux vers  les trois autres . Hatsu le serra encore plus contre lui alors qu'Hatori reprit la parole

-Kyo, nous avons prit la liberté de te réserver  une de nos villas à la campagne, je crois sincèrement que du calme et du repos te feront le plus grand bien 

-…

-Quoi ? 

-Je veux pas rester seul … Bredouilla t-il 

-Je ne te laisse pas seul, Haru ira avec toi ! Je viendrais te rejoindre dès que je le pourrais ! En attendant, notre car personnel vous y emmènera !

Haru hocha la tête et Kyo se senti soudain lasse.

-Pardon pour tout à l'heure …murmura Kyo avant de s'endormir, épuis !

***

-VOUS N AVIEZ ABSOLUMENT PAS LE DROIT DE PRENDRE DES DECISIONS SANS M EN AVERTIR !!! Hurla pour la énième fois Akito 

Hatori, Ayamé et Shiguré laissèrent passer l'orage avant que le chien ne reprenne

-Ce que tu lui as fait est abominable ! Mais nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité et il est temps de payer les pots cassés ! Et tu ne veux reconnaître aucun des tiens ! 

-Cette abomination n'a pas besoin de vivre en libert ! C'est comme ça depuis des siècles et 

-… Et il est temps que ça change ! Gronda une troisième voix

Tous se retournèrent vers la porte d'entré mais il n'eurent aucun l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit car Haru avait déjà empoigné le maître des douze !

-Ecoute-moi bien, Dieu, tout puissant, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, je ne suis pas croyant et Kyo non plus ! On est plus tes fidèles toutous et on a plus l'intention de t'obéir ! Touche encore une fois à Kyo et t' »aura à faire à moi ! Renie-moi, destitue-moi, je m'en fiche ! 

Et il lâcha Akito qui retomba lourdement sur sa chaise et il sortit suivit d'Ayamé qui se retenait de ne pas rire !

-Un conseil, ne l'énerve pas plus, tu as déjà été trop loin ! Murmura Shiguré avant de sortir 

Seul Hatori resta, plongé dans ses pensées ! 

-Une remarque à me faire ? 

-J'envisage de vivre avec Aya, avec ou sans ton autorisation ! Je gagne ma vie et Aya aussi, il n'y aurait donc pas de problème ! Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas prendre la garde de Kyo… Murmura t-il, toujours dans ses pensées avant de sortir ! 

Akito ne su quoi dire 

***

Kyo ouvrit les yeux alors qu'Haru le secouait gentiment. 

-On est arriv ! Souffla le bœuf …. Tu peux immergé ou tu préfères que je te porte ? 

-Pas besoin.

Il descendit du car et regarda la villa dans laquelle il allait vivre avec Haru : elle avait des allures de chalet et c'était plutôt réconfortant, songea t-il

-On entre ? Demanda Haru 

Ils entrèrent, se préparant pour de longues vacances

A suivre…

Shaar-Luna : Promis, ce sera un peu moins de crise de larmes à la suite ! En attendant, REVIEUWS !!!!!!^___^


	4. Le chalet dans la prairie

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : yaoi et je ne sais pas

Couple : Haru x Kyo et Hatori x Aya

Disclaimer : pas n'a moi !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Kanakolove :** Merci beaucoup !

**Kilala-hunters :** Désolé, mais je ne compte pas faire intervenir Yuki dans cette fic ! Bizarrement, plus je lis le manga, moins je l'aime ! Donc, sorry ! Euh et pourquoi cette question sur Rimbaud et Verlaine ?

**Anne-laure :** Merciiiiii

**Misao girl :** Moi aussi , je suis fan de ses deux l !!! Mais je suis comme toi, je ne sais pas encore ce qui va arriver !

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture !**

**Ah oui, dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai dis que Haru avait des yeux chocolat…En regardant l'anime, j'ai vu que je me suis trompé, il a les yeux bleus…Gomen !!!!!!**

****

**4) Le chalet dans la prairie :**

****

Kyo se réveilla encore une fois en sursaut ! Cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés au chalet  mais il ne s'était pas passé une seule nuit où il ne s'était pas réveiller en proie a des cauchemars plus violent les uns que les autres ! Mais maintenant, il ne criait plus, trop habitué à cette douleur ! Il décida de se lever pour aller boire quelque chose. Seulement, il ne guérissait pas vite et au bout de deux pas, il manqua d'aller embrasser le sol mais il fut rattrapé par une solide poigne ! Il leva les yeux et rencontra deux perles bleues !

-…Haru ?

-Où tu croyais aller comme ça à deux heures du matin ?

-Je voulais…Aller boire quelque chose…

-Il fallait m'appeler !

Hatsuharu prit le chat dans ses bras et le reposa sur son lit ! Kyo, baissa les yeux : il avait honte, il n'aimait pas dépendre des autres et là, ben, il se retrouvait totalement dépendant du bœuf ! Il savait qu'il était faible, qu'il ne guérissait pas…et dans un sens, ne faisait rien pour guérir ! Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, Haru devait le forcer, il dormait peu car il faisait automatiquement des cauchemars ! Il essayait de bouger mais c'était finalement Haru qui finissait par le porter !

Un grand verre de lait apparut devant lui et il sourit faiblement en remerciement avant de le prendre et d'en boire quelques gorgées !

-Rendors-toi, tu as besoin de repos !

-…Je ne fais que ça…

-Kyo

-Je suis inutile, hein ?

-Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai, mais….Vu ce que tu as subit, c'est normal que tu ais du mal à t'en remettre ! Mais tu y arriveras, tu verras !

Kyo ne répondit pas et se laissa aller dans ses draps ! Haru reprit la parole

-Tu sais, demain, on pourrait aller près du ruisseau, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Pourquoi pas !

-Bien…. Alors, je te laisse te reposer ! Bonne nuit !

- 'nuit

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent au ruisseau ! Kyo mit un point d'honneur à vouloir y aller par ses propres moyens et il y arriva en marchant ! Même si Haru l'avait soutenu, il y avait un progrès ! Il se laissa glisser sur l'herbe et regarda autour de lui !

C'était un cadre enchanteur, le chalet était isolé et, tout autour, la prairie s'étendait a perte de vue ! Seul un chemin de terre assez large pour une voiture serpentait à travers champ ! Le terrain était en pente et si on descendait a deux cents mètres, on tombait sur un plateau un il y avait un rivière et de l'autre côté, il y avait un bois ! ils avaient prit plusieurs choses afin de ne pas s'ennuyer !

Kyo ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le mouvement de l'eau ! Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Haru regarda son ami en souriant, il avait l'air serein ! Peut-être que le bon air l'aiderait à ne pas faire de mauvais rêves… Il porta son attention sur le livre qu'il était en train de lire : La tour sombre ! Il se plongea dans sa lecture ! Mais, l'ambiance oblige, il fini également par s'endormir

Le bœuf  se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un bruit à ses côtés ! Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le chat qui était assis en tailleur

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda doucement Haru pour ne pas l'effrayer

-Je dessine….

- ?

Haru se releva pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son cadet et retint une exclamation de surprise

-Depuis quand sais-tu dessiner ?

-…J'essayais juste comme ça ….

-Et ben…

Kyo avait représenté l'ensemble du paysage ainsi que lui, somnolant, son livre sur sa poitrine ! Y avait pas a dire , le chat dessinait vachement bien !

Puis, un détail essentiel lui traversa l'esprit

-Kyo, tu as dormit combien de temps ?

-Une heure, plus ou moins ! Il est prêt de midi, on mange ?

Haru aquiesca, attrapa le panier a provision et installa une nappe avant de manger

Hatori  regarda longuement le père de Kyo râler avant de reprendre :

-Ecoute, je sais que tu ne supportes pas Kyo et je peux t'en débarrasser, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de lui !

-Et que devrais-je faire ?

-Signer ces papiers qui me laisseraient la garde de Kyo !

-Quoi ?!

-C'est a prendre ou a laisser ! Je ne te dirais pas ce que je compte en faire mais je te promets que jusqu'à ta mort, tu n'entendras plus parler de lui !

-Ok, débarrasse moi de cet horreur !

Et le père de kyo signa les papiers sous le regard victorieux du médecin !

A suivre

S-L : Voilà encore un chapitre de terminer, il y en a encore un où deux et c'est fini ! Pour vos impressions ! Revieuwwwsssssssssssssss


	5. épiloguevivre pour

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : yaoi, épilogue

Couple : Kyo/ Haru ; Hatori/Ayame

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi

Note : Gomen nasai pour l'énoooooooooooooorme retard de cette conclusion. Mes excuses les plus sincères.

Vivre pour :

5) Epilogue :

Il était près de 21heures quand une voiture s'engagea sur le chemin de terre battue qui menait au chalet. A l'intérieur de cette voiture, l'ambiance était à la fête.

« …Et tu comprends, Hatori, nous allons enfin vivre comme bon nous semble, sans contraindre, sans obligation, sans… Enfin, rien que tous les trois…Enfin, tous les trois, je veux dire, tous les quatre car je pense pas que notre cher tendre Hatsuharu laisse chaton seul longtemps mais ne t'inquiète pas car peu importe le nombre que nous serons dans notre future maison, je serai toujours à toi. Oh et aussi, il faudra inviter Shigure de temps en temps quand même car sans lui, il manque un je ne sais quoi pour la fiesta mais bon, tu sais comment sont les jeunes, même si moi, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle et…. »

Bref, une ambiance très …Lourde à bien y réfléchir pour le dragon. Même si celui-ci avait néanmoins un léger sourire sur son visage.

OOO

Haru sorti de la cuisine où il faisait la vaisselle et sourit en voyant le maudit du chat allongé devant le feu de cheminée. Si, quand ils étaient arrivés, ils étaient fin septembre et que le temps était encore agréable, maintenant, c'était fin novembre, début de l'hiver, et, dans cette campagne isolée de tout, un feu de cheminée le soir était plus qu'agréable.

Haru alla s'asseoir au côté de son ami et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il le détailla longuement. Le chat avait reprit du poids, bien qu'il restait encore assez maigre, et il avait une fine cicatrice sur sa joue droite. Nul doute qu'elle ne s'en irai jamais et qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui rappeler ces heures de souffrance. Il avait reprit des couleurs, le bon air lui avait fait du bien. Il était encore vite fatigué mais passait désormais des nuits plus calmes presque sans cauchemar. Il avait l'air d'un ange quand il dormait. A cette pensée, le bœuf se senti rougir… Depuis quand songeait –il a son cousin comme ça ? Ca ne l'ennuyait pas plus que ça mais son cousin n'était probablement pas près à risquer une aventure comme ça ! Lentement, il passa un doigt sur la cicatrice. A ce contact, Kyo se réveilla et sourit doucement au bœuf.

« Ça va ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Très bien, oui. Ca fait longtemps que je dors ? »

« Non, environs une demi-heure »

« Mhmmm »

Kyo reposa sa tête sur les genoux de son cousin et contempla le feu.

« Qu'est-ce qui va ce passer, maintenant ? Que vais-je devenir ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit le bœuf, Hatori ne te laissera pas tomber ! Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs…. »

« Arigato… Haru…. »

Puis il bailla et referma les yeux alors que son cousin continuait à lui caresser les cheveux. Il allait se rendormir quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit

Le chat maugréa à loisir tandis que son cousin alla ouvrir en riant légèrement.

« Bonjour tout le monde, c'est moi, le beau, que dis-je, le magnifique Ayamé en personne… Et oui, je vous honore de ma visite et…

BAM… La porte d'entrée se referma au nez des visiteurs.

« QUELLE IMPOLITESSE !Hurla Ayame avant de se faire bâillonnée par un Hatori…. Très fatigué. Ce dernier résonna à la porte.

« Oui ? »

« On peut entrer s'il te plaît ? »

« Allez-y, Kyo est dans le salon »

Les nouveaux venus rejoignirent le félin et Ayame se jeta sur lui.

« Alors, Koko, comment tu vas ? »

Le sus-nommé leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Hatori. Celui-ci hésita puis franchit les derniers mètres et le serra contre lui. Kyo mit timidement les mains autour de la taille du dragon et enfouit sa tête dans la chemise du médecin.

« C'est fini, Kyo… Tu es libre, c'est fini, la douleur. »

« … Que veux-tu dire ? »Demanda Kyo en s'écartant de son cousin.

« Kyo, Ayame et moi, quittons la maison Soma, nous ne sommes plus à ses ordres. Nous allons vivre ensemble, Kyo….Accepte –tu de devenir mon fils ? »

Kyo ne parla pas, des larmes de joie s'écoulaient de ses yeux carmins.

« Mais comment ? »

« Ton père m'a confié ta garde. Nous n'aurons plus à vivre dans la terreur. Nous sommes libres ! »

« …J'accepte… »

« Mon nouveau p'tit frèreuhh… » Hurla Ayame en se jetant de nouveau sur le chat et en le serrant dans ses bras également.

Hatsuharu regarda la nouvelle famille et soupira….

« J'veux être orphelin…. »

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire et Hatori reprit la parole.

« Tu sera toujours le bienvenu chez nous, Hatsu, et tu y restera aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite ! »

« Qu'en penses-tu, Kyo »

Pour toutes réponses, le chat ronronna !

FIN !

A non, j'oubliais :

Ils avaient emménagé depuis un mois et le bœuf s'était définitivement installé dans la chambre de son cousin. Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le lit, enfin, Kyo était couché, la tête sur les épaules de son cousin.

« Haru ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu veilles sur moi ? »

« Tu m'as déjà posé cette question »

« Mais je veux une vrai réponse… »

« … »

« Haru ? »

« … »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »

« Serais-tu assez prêt pour ça ? »

« Je veux oublier, je veux vivre normalement, en profiter ! Je te fais confiance… M'aimes-tu ? »

Le bœuf ne répondit pas : il préféra passer à l'acte !

Leur langue se mêlèrent

Le bonheur

Deux âmes sœurs enfin réunies

Un chant pour des jours meilleurs

Kyo savait désormais pourquoi il vivait

Il vivait…

Pour….

000

Valà, enfin fini !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci pour avoir suivit jusque là !

A une prochaine fic !

Shaar-Luna

Et n'oubliez pas les REVIEUWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !


End file.
